Una nueva aventura
by Umiko Hernandez
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, y pues... soy muy fan de Wolfblood, y esperando la tercera temporada se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste y porfa no sean muy malos conmigo! U - Han pasado varios meses desde que los Smith se fueron, pero... algo malo se acerca, también Maddie, pero... ¿quien le hizo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso**

Otro día aburrido, toda la escuela normal, todos van de nuevo, en dos meses se graduaban, y todo parecía ir lentamente, sobre todo para un joven, con la mitad de su sangre humana, y la otra mitad de lobo. "No eres una bestia" Esas eran las simples palabras que cada día armaban de valor a Rhydian Morris, para asistir de nuevo a clases, las palabras que le dijo su querida lobita hace ya dos años, cuando todo era tranquilo y ellos estaban felices juntos, queriéndose sin palabras, solo con miradas, sin el valor de decírselo el uno al otro… pero hace ya varios meses que Maddy se había ido para no ser atrapada, y todavía recordaba la promesa que se había hecho antes de verla partir.

-Hey Rhydian!

Tom venía corriendo a su lado, a pesar de todo, él y Shannon no la llevaban tan mal, pero aún así extrañaban a su alfa.

Luego de que Maddie se hubiera ido, ellos habían hecho lo que ella les pidió: habían dicho que no sabían nada, y que no sabían que los lobos eran en realidad sus padres, como la doctora Whitewood había dicho. Pero aún así… habían algunos que no les creyeron, insitados por Liam, habían formado un grupo de caza para averiguar a donde habían ido los Smith, pero no los encontraron para el alivio y tristeza de Rhydian.

Era un día cualquiera como ya lo había dicho, y Tom y Rhydian caminaban juntos a la escuela, al llegar a la puerta principal, estaban los grupitos de siempre, era una escena tan normal que por un momento esperó voltear y ver a Maddie a su lado, pero no, solo estaba Tom, y Shannon estaba esperándolos.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –la sonrisa de Shannon se vio tan fingida que Rhydian no pudo mas y se fue directo a su salón. Así que le preguntó a Tom- ¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Tu que crees? Si ella se lo hubiera permitido, ambos se hubieran ido de aquí. Si no fuera por su edad… hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera ido a buscarla.

-Ni modo, tiene que esperar, como todos, aún así seguiremos siendo por siempre una manada, no importa lo que pase o cuán lejos estemos. Eso fue lo que ella dijo, ¿no?

Shannon sin esperar respuesta, se fue al salón de clases seguida por Tom, al llegar encontraron a Rhydian en la misma posición de siempre: viendo tres fotos que Shannon le había dado después de la ida de Maddie, en una estaba Maddie sonriéndole a la cámara, el otra estaba Maddie y atrás de ella Rhidian abrazándola, y en la última… Rhydian la llevaba a caballito como la noche del eclipse lunar. Esas tres fotos, con ellos tan felices… eran lo que hacía que su corazón se rompiera, pero que además permitía que la esperanza de volver a verla, regresara.

La clase comenzó sin más tardanza, era la clase de Historia, y el profesor Jeffries estaba dándola tranquilamente. Pero los instintos de Rhydian empezaron a funcionar, y se paró de su asiento totalmente desconcertado.

-Rhydian, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… si profesor Jeffries, solo… sentí algo extraño.

Pero en el momento en el que se sentó, un aullido lastimero se escuchó afuera del salón de clases, y todos vieron como el maestro se quedaba estático, mientras una pequeña lobita empezaba a entrar en el salón con la pata lastimada y los ojos vidriosos. Rhydian se levantó de su asiento y sin poder contenerse mas solo dijo estático:

-Maddie… -dio un paso y al ver que la lobita le miraba cariñosamente, se le acercó saltando por las mesas- ¡Maddie!

La abrazó y justo en el momento en que todos se paraban atónitos, la pequeña lobita se transformó en una chica con el cabello de color café y algo enredado, con ojos color chocolate y vidriosos, y la ropa arañada y enlodada, pero que todos reconocieron como la pequeña y dulce Maddie Smith.


	2. chapter 2

-Rhy… dian… -y con una sonrisa la pequeña Maddie cerró los ojos.

-MADDIE!

Nadie mas que Rhydian se movía, intentando hacer que los ojos de Maddie, ahora cerrados, se abrieran, pero olió algo que le hizo ponerse los pelos de punta, un olor que no supo identificar, pero que ahí estaba, mezclado con la mancha roja en el pantalón de su lobita.

-Rhydian, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Jimmy, parecía ser el único que había despertado del shock inicial de todos, pero gracias a su voz, todos los demás regresaron a sus cinco sentidos, entendiendo que lo que acababan de ver, no era nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña Maddie Smith, convertida en una loba!

-Jimmy… me alegro que te hayan gustado los efectos especiales.

-No me vayas a decir que eso no fue más que una alucinación Shannon!

-Pues, si… Maddie regresó hace unos días, y decidimos probar una nueva tecnología en…

-BASTA SHANNON!

Rhydian al ver que nadie lo veía estando todos pendientes en la conversación de Shannon y Jimmy, le había subido el pantalón a Maddie hasta la rodilla, viendo la sangre que emanaba de una herida, pero no era una herida normal, parecía hecha por unas garras muy finas, mas parecían uñas clavadas en la pierna de la pequeña, como si la hubieran querido detener, pero el corte era tan profundo y tan largo, que se le estaba escapando una cantidad muy grande de sangre.

-Que te pasa Rhyddian? –Shannon miraba incrédula a su amigo… no quería encubrir a Maddie? ¿No era por eso que ella había insistido en que se quedaran? ¿Para que todos creyeran que ellos no sabían nada?

-No voy a negar lo que pasó, pero ahora me tengo que ir… -Rhydian estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando el profesor Jeffries le habló

-Rhydian, no te puedes ir así a media clas…

No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Rhydian con Maddie en brazos se dio la vuelta, enseñándole los dientes y los ojos amarillos, con las venas marcándole el rostro, como si estuviera a punto de transformarse, pero no había tiempo para eso, así que ante la mirada temerosa de todos y el silencio sepulcral que se había formado, salió del salón, llevándose a la malherida chica con él.

-Profesor… -Este volteó a ver a Tom un momento después de la partida del sangre de lobo- No creo que deban de molestar a Rhydian cuando de Maddie se trata.

-¡USTEDES DOS SABÍAN DE ESO!

-¿Qué cosa Liam? –Tom estaba enojado, puede que fueran amigos, pero ese asunto de Liam desde la huida de los Smith, estaba hartando.

-Que Maddie y Rhydian son hombres lobo! –Kara estaba apretujada contra la pared por el miedo, pero podía hablar aunque sea un poquito, mientras que las otras dos K's estaban abrazadas entre ellas con cara de terror.

-Ellos no son hombres lobo…

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo explicas lo que acabamos de ver? ¡Dinos Shannon!

-Que luego ellos dos se los expliquen –y era lo que Tom les había dicho… solo necesitaban respuestas de esos dos. Pero… ¿Cómo preguntarle algo a una persona, o en este caso a dos, a quienes les tienes tanto miedo?

-Muy bien jóvenes, será mejor que se queden en el salón de clases por el momento, iré a informarle al director sobre esto. –El profesor Jeffries parecía salido de un letargo, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo después de eso?

-NO PROFESOR!

-Y ¿porque? ¿Me puedes dar una buena razón Tom?

-Porque no sabe la historia completa, profesor.

Eso causó el último silencio sepulcral de la tarde, todos sabían que nunca Maddie le había hecho daño a nadie, pero no era el caso con Rhydian, aunque ahora ya era menos violento, antes era totalmente indomable, y ahora sabían el porqué.

Pero mientras que ellos seguían pensando, el sangre de lobo ya había llegado a la antigua casa Smith, esta se había convertido en su refugio cuando lo necesitaba, y la casa estaba impecable, todo como ellos lo habían dejado, pero el cuarto de Maddie con sabanas recién lavadas, cortinas cambiadas y nuevos peluches. El joven nunca había dejado de ir, siempre manteniendo la casa pintada, el césped cortado, y los alrededores libres de otros lobos que querían apoderarse del territorio de los Smith.

Rhydian acostó con cuidado a Maddie en su cama, fue por la caja de primeros auxilios, le desinfectó con cuidado la herida, se la cerró un poco y se la vendó… cuando se dio cuenta de algo… esa noche era luna llena, por el tiempo que llevaba la herida desde que la vió, ya debió de haber dejado de sangrar, y empezado a cerrarse, pero… ¿porqué no pasaba eso? Pero un problema mas se le presentaba… Y sonó su teléfono…

-Gracias a Dios que llamas Shan

_-Rhydian, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Maddie?_

-Shannon, necesito que vengas aquí en este mismo instante

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?_

-No te lo diré hasta que vengas. Date prisa, faltan seis horas para que salga la luna, y no quiero transformarme y liberar mi estrés y preocupación con unas cuantas gallinas de las granjas vecinas.

-¡_De acuerdo? No era necesaria la amenaza Rhydian. Vamos para allá._

-¿Tom viene contigo?

_-Si, ¿porqué?_

-Por nada, es bueno que venga alguien a hacerme compañía.

_-Ok, llegamos en unos 20 minutos. –_Y colgaron el teléfono

-Dense prisa chicos, que este problema no es algo que yo pueda resolver, solo Shannon puede hacerlo.

Y así se sentó al lado de la cabecera de la cama, velando el sueño de Maddie, cuidando de que nadie mas le haga daño, e iba a despedazar con sus propias manos o patas a quien le hubiera lastimado tanto a su querida lobita.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasadas dos horas, una serie de emociones habían recorrido a Rhydian y a sus amigos. Shannon y Tom llegaron 5 minutos tarde, y el sangre de lobo casi les salta encima de lo desesperado que estaba, un segundo después Shannon tenía una GRAN gota en la frente al darse cuenta que lo que solo ella podía hacer… era cambiar y bañar a Maddie. –Al menos tiene respeto por su persona- Fue lo que pensó Shannon en ese momento con una sonrisa. Mientras ella la limpiaba y cambiaba con cuidado, los nervios casi mataron a Rhydian y a Tom pensando que pudo haber herido a la lobita tan seriamente como para dejarla en ese estado, pero también había otra pregunta en la cabeza de Rhydian: No había olido a Maddie antes, pudo haber olido su desesperación, su dolor, su presencia desde los límites del bosque, pero solo había aparecido de repente en el pasillo y luego en su salón.

En eso pensaba cuando entró Shannon nuevamente en la sala con la ropa sucia de Maddie en brazos.

-La herida está muy mal, y cuando la cambiaba, esto se cayó de entre sus ropas.

Puso frente a Rhydian un papel, estaba amarillento, pero se podía ver claramente como ponía el texto:

_Vincit tamen servus servum nox noctis tamen mori sint diversorum generum._

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Shannon? -Rhydian no le veía la importancia a ese papel en una situación tan delicada.

-No lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que Maddie tuviera la guardé, en su bolsillo de la sudadera tenía una navaja. Tiene signos de haber sido maltratada, como si hubiera estado luchando, pero encontré algo mas en ella...

Dándose media vuelta guió a los chicos a la habitación de la lobita, ya no tenía la ropa sucia, ensangrentada y enlodada; ahora vestía una pijama de pantaloncillo celeste y camiseta blanca, tenía el cabello atado en una trenza, podían ver que este le había crecido hasta poco mas abajo de los hombros, y ahora cepillado y lavado se le veía fantástico, reluciente y sedoso; Rhydian notó que su rostro, cuello, brazos y piernas tenían moretones, manchas rojas y Shannon le había puesto algunas vendas y curitas, tenía una gran cortada en un brazo que parecía cicatrizar rápido, pero la muchacha les enseñaba algo mucho mas interesante que eso.

-Miren esto -dijo girando un poco la cabeza de la pequeña, ahí estaba una "X" dibujada sobre la piel de la niña, perfectamente gravada, parecía no querer cicatrizar, pero tampoco sangraba- No encontré nada similar en ningún otro lado, parece haber sido dibujada a propósito.

-¡Juro que en cuanto encuentre al que le hizo esto a Maddie, lo despedazaré con mis propias garras!

-Te entiendo amigo, pero tenemos que ser pacientes por ahora... Cuando imaginaba el regreso de Maddie, me imaginaba un reencuentro mas tranquilo que cuando tu regresaste Rhydian, no algo peor.

-Lo sabemos Tom, y no lo hagas sentir peor, de seguro nuestro amigo se imaginaba sentarse a la sombra de un árbol con Maddie, abrazándola y diciendole cuánto la había extrañado.

-Mejor será que se vayan chicos, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Maddie. Les avisaré de cualquier cosa que pase. -Rhydian estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado, sólo deseaba estar solo, quedarse contemplando a su lobita una vez mas, sin que nada le interrumpiera, que solo estuviera su rostro en el planeta, junto a él, como por tantos meses soñó.

-De acuerdo, si algo pasa, solo llamanos.

En cuanto Tom dijo eso, arrastró a Shannon hasta la puerta, y de ahí se fueron, al ya no sentir el olor de nadie cerca de la casa, Rhydian se dispuso a acomodar a Maddie en su cama, puso el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesa de noche. Luego se dispuso arreglar el resto de la casa, preparándose para que en cualquier momento Maddie despertara, preparándose mentalmente para no correr y abrazarla tan fuerte como quería, porque si lo hacía la lastimaría mas de lo que ya estaba.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y Rhydian había preparado en la guarida una cama para poner a Maddie, la cama podía servir con ella-humana, o con ella-lobo, luego de eso al llegar la hora llevó a Maddie a la guarida, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas, luego la puerta de metal, y esperó los efectos de la luna llena en ambos.

Vió la transformación de Maddie, sus heridas se curaron, pero algo impedía que la herida de la pierna y del cuello sanaran, y pasada ya la media noche, los ojos de la lobita se abrieron, alertando al lobo recostado en el piso a su lado. Pero algo con lo que el lobo no contaba... pasó. Maddie saltó sobre Rhydian, intentaba morderle, arrancarle un trozo de su piel, o lastimarle seriamente, pero con mucho cuidado por la herida de la patita, el lobo mayor la giró hasta quedar encima de ella, obligándole a verle a los ojos, los ojos que tanto había extrañado.

En el momento, Maddie dejó de luchar, para mirarle, y aullarle levemente para luego lamerle la mejilla al lobo Rhydian, ambos contentos se rodearon, como en la primera transformación de Maddie, que ambos estaban en la playa, contemplando la luna llena, Rhydian se recostó, y a su lado Maddie, acurrucándose a su lado como buscando refugio, quedándose así ambos dormidos, uno junto al otro, haciéndose compañía y transmitiéndose calor en esa fría noche de luna llena. Con una Maddie en su propio mundo, y un Rhydian que quería proteger a su cachorrita de todos en el mundo, por siempre, preguntándose qué le había pasado, pero feliz de que ella estuviera despierta.


	4. Chapter 4

-Bien Maddie, por milésima vez, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Maddie escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala en posición fetal, todo el día Shannon la había abrumado con todas esas preguntas, y aunque Rhydian fuera mas paciente que su amiga, ella no se callaba.

Desde esa mañana que se había levantado, lo primero que recordó fue haber llegado a un pasillo del instituto, y al entrar en la puerta mas cercana, había encontrado a sus amigos, sus compañeros... y a Rhydian. Luego de eso, solo se desmayó, y se despertó en el sótano de su casa "claro, es luna llena, pero quién me trajo?" Intentó darse la vuelta, pero no pudo, tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si no la quisiera dejar ir, y a su lado, estaba el chico sangre de lobo que tanto había extrañado todos esos meses, y así recordó como la noche anterior atacó a Rhydian, creyendo que seguía en ese horrible lugar, tan oscuro, tan peligroso, y tan solitario, como cuando intentó escapar a través del oscuro bosque que rodeaba el lugar donde la tenían atrapada... y solo ese pensamiento la hizo llorar y estremecerse.

Luego de eso Rhydian se había despertado al sentir a Maddie llorar, la calmó y la llevó a su habitación para que se diera un baño y se cambiara, comprobando que la herida de su pierna ya no era mas que una simple cicatriz. Llamó a Shannon y a Tom, los cuales llegaron en seguida, pasó el día, y Maddie seguía siendo molestada por su mejor amiga.

-Ya Shannon, no quiere hablar de eso, es mejor que la dejes respirar un poco.

-No Tom, tenemos el derecho a saber que le pasó a Maddie, y eso no está a discusión.

-¡Ya estuvo buena la pelea! Ahora solo quiero calmarme, ¿si? -Maddie parecía querer llorar, tenía los ojos amarillos, pero no mostraban la fuerza y seguridad característica de los sangre de lobo, mostraban una tristeza, una desesperación nunca antes vista en Maddie, como si nunca hubiera sufrido mas en su vida.

-Bien. Pero nos tienes que contar todo lo que pasó. -Y con la declaración de Shannon, siguieron viendo la televisón.

Ya era tarde, Tom y Shannon hacían la cena, mientras que Rhydian estaba en la sala, recostado en la alfombra nueva y a su lado Maddie, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Estaba intentando calmarse, tenía una gran tristeza, necesitaba liberarla, pero no sabía como. Así que cuando sus amigos entraron a la sala a llevarles los platos con la cena, ella empezó a hablar.

-La manada estuvo bien durante meses, todos riendo, todos felices y tranquilos, mis padres y la madre de Rhydian como los consejeros de la manada, Janna era tratada como una reina, yo, como una princesa. -Todos la escuchaban atentamente, sorprendidos de que al fin quisiera hablar de ello.- Siendo nómadas, nos movíamos de un lado al otro, nunca dos veces en el mismo sitio, en el mismo año, estábamos cerca de la costa Norte, estaba oscuro, parecía que no había nadie kilómetros a la redonda, y eso nos hacía sentir bien, pero no estabamos cómodos de cierta manera en ese lugar. Al entrar la noche, faltaba una hora para transformarnos, y fuimos atacados, probablemente nos delató el ruido que hacía con Janna en ese momento (al ser las lobas alfas somos las que anuncian el momento de la transformación), solo veíamos sombras, tanto Janna, el hermanito de Rhydian, como yo fuimos arrastrados al interior del bosque por Samuel (el guardián que nos designaron mis padres) -Rhydian recordó al joven Samuel, alto, fuerte, musculoso, con ojos claros, cabello café e inteligente; y la sangre empezó a hervirle al imaginarlo cerca de Su Maddie.

"Samuel nos llevó a escondernos en una cueva en el centro del bosque, y se fué. En cuanto se alejó, salimos, y regresamos... la escena era horrible -Maddie empezó a llorar, pero su voz seguía relatando lo que su corazón le decía- La mayoría de la manada estaban muertos, mi mamá estaba muerta cubierta por sangre, con una herida en su cabeza... y... la mamá de Rhydian estaba boca abajo, también muerta. -El mencionado sangre de lobo se levantó de un salto, no pudiendo creer que su madre había muerto sin haberla visto una vez mas.- El muchacho y nosotras nos quedamos en shock, lo único que pude hacer es taparle los ojos al pequeño que lloraba aferrado a mí, y preguntarme donde estaba mi padre. Al minuto de estar ahí paradas, escuché un golpe seco, y ví a Janna caer a los pies de una figura negra, ella completamente inconsciente, al ver a la figura, un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espalda, se me puso eriza la piel, y no sentí que algo bueno, fuera a venir de ese individuo. Pero nos atraparon... Se llevaron a Janna, no los pude detener, me atraparon junto al pequeño, y cuando desperté... ví a los miembros faltantes de la manada, estabamos en un calabozo, y había un cuerpo en el suelo...

"Era mi padre... -Las lágrimas de la lobita se volvieron incontrolables- ellos lo habían mordido, ¡esos tontos rastreadores de wolfbloods! y le habían matado. Janna estaba con la mirada perdida, estaba en un trauma psicológico. Pasamos semanas ahí, siempre llegaban y se llevaban a otro, cada día me peleaba con ellos para que nos dejaran en paz, nunca dejé que tocaran al pequeño, era demasiado vulnerable para todo eso. Un día Janna despertó de su ensueño, y nos dimos cuenta que... había perdido la memoria, al día siguiente... escapamos de ahí. Ellos nos seguían, los pude sentir, atraparon a todos y a algunos los mataron, Janna la tenían como prisionera de guerra... la reina de la manada, al llegar a una ciudad, puse a salvo al pequeño, lo dejé a plena luz del día en un orfanato, y cuando quisieron que yo también me quedara... Me capturaron.

"Nunca había sufrido tanto, me quebraron costillas, me lastimaron, y esa noche que tan débil estaba... algo en mí se rompió, mi poder hizo que la luna apareciera de nuevo, y se derrumbó la fortaleza donde me tenían atrapada, algunos de esos seres intentaron escapar, pero yo no pude... me agarró de la pierna y me la hirió, dejándome casi muerta por la perdida de sangre. Al día siguiente desperté y sus uñas seguían clavadas en mí, cuando me soltó me dí cuenta que estaba en una cueva y me transformé, se metió a mis pensamientos, a mis memorias, y no sé que vió, pero al estar yo convertida en lobo... le fue mas facil que me debilitara, y cuando peor estaba, me tomó del rostro, y me dijo: "No bajes la guardia, te encontraremos donde sea que estés" Y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es estar en el pasillo del instituto, verlos, ver a Rhydian, y desmayarme de nuevo.

"En todo ese tiempo solo pensaba en ustedes, y ahora que la manada ya no existe, quiero encontrar al pequeño, me uní tanto a él, que tengo instinto materno, y sé que sigue vivo. Solo quiero regresar a tener una vida tranquila, olvidarme de todo, quería regresar, volver a ser felices con ustedes, y no dejarlos jamás. Los quiero chicos.

Nadie sabía que decir, Maddie pudo haber muerto, pero no se dejó vencer, la princesa de la manada ahora era la reina de su antigua manada, solo que sin sus padres... Y estaba el hecho de que esos seres mordían y con eso dejaban a su víctima muerta, así que no solo le mordían, sino que además... bebían su sangre.

-Maddie, entonces... los que te atacaron fueron...

-Vampiros. El Clan de vampiros del Norte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hace muchos siglos, los wolfbloods y los vampiros, tenían una gran batalla... los vampiros querían tomar la sangre de los humanos, y la de los wolfbloods, mientras que estos últimos, querían evitar su propia extinción y de la raza humana. Tomó muchos años terminar con esa batalla atroz, pero solo uno lo pudo lograr: el wolfblood Jonathan Sanders, y el vampiro Lord Michael Gregson; ambos se había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, el Lord era el único vampiro opositor, guardián de la familia Sanders al ser ellos los que le acogieron; juntos terminaron con la guerra, y el mundo quedó en paz... los wolfblood siguieron como nómadas por toda Inglaterra, mientras que los vampiros se dividieron en tres grupos: los que se ocultaron entre los humanos, los que se fueron a América, y los que juraron venganza a la familia Sanders. El primer grupo eran denominados "hidden", por estar escondidos por la eternidad; los segundos por haber emigrado, se les llamó "migrants"; y al tercero por querer la venganza, se autodenominaron "vengeful". Al parecer los que habían atacado a Maddie, eran los Vengeful, o mejor conocidos como El clan del Norte. Esa era parte de la historia del chamán de la tribu que Rhydian recordaba, recordaba que su hermanito, llamado por Maddie "el pequeño", le tení a miedo a los Vengeful, y sabía que si ahora habían atacado de nuevo, era porque ya sabían quién era el descendiente de la familia Sanders, aunque esperaba nunca encontrarse con ese descendiente, aunque era posible, ya que Jonathan Sanders al tener una hija única, se había unido a los hidden, para mantener a salvo su descendencia. La pequeña Maddie... la princesa de una manada ahora casi extinta, y nueva reina de su propia manada... estaba marcada por un vampiro del Norte, aunque la pregunta era: ¿porqué? Maddie no tenía nada de especial, además de ser ella misma, su lobita, la que se había robado su corazón; pero bueno, esas preguntas se las haría mas tarde. Al día siguiente, Maddie se levantó antes que Rhydian, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de su casa. Cuando se dió cuenta que Rhydian dormiría en el sillón grande de la sala o en la alfombra, intentó convencerlo que durmiera en el cuarto de sus padres, pero el lobo quería guardar el luto por la muerte de los padres de Maddie, y por su propia madre, así que decidió no profanar el lugar en donde sus suegros hicieron su vida, ya estaba profanando demasiado su casa, pero quería cuidar a su lobita con todas las fuerzas de su alma. En cuánto Maddie llegó a la sala, se inclinó a un lado del sillón, justo frente al rostro de su lobito, detallando su cabello, su cara, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su expresión pacífica, su respiración acompasada y su sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios... unos labios que ella ansiaba probar, ansiaba probar su sabor, y que esos se posaran sobre los suyos una vez mas como hace meses al despedirse. Mas tarde, Rhydian se levantó, encontró la mesa puesta, y a Maddie cambiándose los vendajes de la pierna y el cuello en un sillón de enfrente. -Buenos días Rhydian, ¿qué tal amaneciste? -Muy bien, ¿y tú Maddie? ¿como te sientes? -Me siento muy bien, ¡de hecho quiero ir al instituto hoy! Al oír eso, Rhydian recordó algo en lo que no había pensado... todos le tenían miedo a ambos ahora, llegar probablemente significaba muerte o marginación. Pero intentar explicarle eso a Maddie fué inútil, la pequeña solo quería ir a ese salón, sentarse en ese pupitre junto a su lobo, y mantenerse tranquila en su mundo rodeada de personas por una vez en mucho tiempo. Así que Maddie se puso el uniforme del instituto, el cual estaba intacto en su closet, y se arreglaba, mientras que Rhydian tomaba su uniforme extra que tenía en una mochila que siempre llevaba consigo. Cuando al fin ambos estuvieron listos, se encaminaron al instituto, Maddie iba saltando de un lugar a otro, seguida muy de cerca por su lobo para procurar que no se hiciera daño, mientras iban en el camino, Rhydian vió sus vendajes y su atuendo... Maddie no podía usar pantalones porque le rozaban con la herida, lo cual le dolía mucho, llevaba la corbata y la camisa blando obligatorias, pero llevaba una falda corta color roja y una lycra negra por debajo, además de unas zapatillas cafés, un estilo que le dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas, y ese corte profundo cubierto solamente por la tela que era la venda, y su cuello con una pequeña vendita. Sentía ganas de abrazar a la lobita, y apretarla lo mas posible contra sí mismo para nunca dejarla ir; pero a la vez solo quería mantenerla a salvo siempre. Llegaron al edificio de una planta que era el instituto, rodeado por el bosque, atravesaron la cancha, y entraron, dirigiéndose directamente al salón de clases, con los pasillos vacíos, puesto que todos estaban en clases. Al entrar en clases, todos les voltearon a ver, formando un gran silencio que Maddie parecía no notar, hasta que Kara hizo algo que no le creía capaz de hacer. 


End file.
